What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger
by KlaineGleekGirl
Summary: After Original Song-But the kiss never happened. Sebastian's already at Dalton by this point. Kurt goes home to Lima every weekend. Blaine stays at Dalton most of the time. Klaine eventually…Wevid…Niff…Anderbros.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

After Original Song-But the kiss never happened. Sebastian's already at Dalton by this point. Kurt goes home to Lima every weekend. Blaine stays at Dalton most of the time. Klaine eventually…Wevid…Niff…Anderbros.

Chapter One

Kurt POV

I ran through the hospital doors, rushing towards the nurse's desk, "Blaine Anderson, please I need to know what room he's in."

"Are you family sir?" The nurse asked. She was young, probably not even thirty yet. She looked and sounded bored.

"N-No, I'm his best friend, but I need to see him, his mother called me, please!" I was panicking. Getting a call at three a.m. about your best friend being driven to the hospital is not something that happens every day.

"I'm sorry sir, since he's in ICU, only family members can go see him." She sighed softly, staring at her computer screen where she was probably playing online poker or something.

I frowned and stepped back. Dad came in a few minutes later, walking over to me, "Where's Blaine?" He put his hand on my shoulder.

"They won't let me go back because I'm not family…" He pulled me into his arms.

"Try calling his mom…maybe she can get you back there…" He suggested. I nodded softly and pulled out my phone. I sniffled slightly and dialed Blaine's mother.

"Kurt! Honey, where are you? He woke up and he's asking for you…" She answered, her voice frantic.

"They won't let me back because I'm not family." I frowned and tapped my foot, glancing at the bored nurse.

"I'll be up there in a second to being you back." She said softly.

"Okay…hurry…" I bit my lip and hung up the phone.

Two or three minutes later I was walking back with Miranda. We hurried down the hallway. As we walked she explained what happened, "He went out with a few friends from Dalton and then around midnight he called his brother Cooper to come and pick him up, two hours away in Columbus at a gay bar. Cooper got there and Blaine was outside leaning against the wall…close to unconsciousness, his friends were nowhere in sight." She took a deep breath, "He looks really bad Kurt…"

I took a deep breath as well, before we both stepped into Blaine's room. Cooper was sitting in a chair in the corner. I heard a slow beeping and the sound of a breathing machine. I looked over and gasped. Blaine was covered in bruises and cuts. He had a face mask thing covering his mouth and nose. He looked over when he saw us walk in. He tried to sit up and winced before falling back against the bed.

I hurried over and gently took his hand, "Blaine…oh my god…" He squeezed my hand and tears filled his eyes, "No, no Blaine, don't cry…everything's going to be okay…" I said softly, sitting carefully on the side of the bed.

He reached up with his other hand and moved the mask from his face. "Kurt…" His voice was raspy and barely audible, "I'm sorry…"

I shook my head, "No Blaine, you have nothing to be sorry about…"

"I was with Sebastian…" He whispered, looking down at our hands.

I took a deep breath. Sebastian had been trying to get Blaine to go out with him for weeks now. I can't stand his cocky, asshole attitude. I reached forward and lifted Blaine's chin, 'What happened?"

"He frowned and held my hand tightly, "Sebastian and a few Warblers I don't really know, took me out to a b-bar. I didn't want to drink, but everyone else did, uhm…at one point, I went to the bathroom, Sebastian followed me in…" He looked down and the heart monitor started beeping faster.

"It's okay Blaine, I'm right here, you can tell us…" I said softly and squeezed his hand.

He nodded softly, "He…I tried to push him away." He shuddered, "He kissed me and then, he tried to get me…to…you know…" He glanced up at me and bit his lip, fighting tears, "I pushed him away and then he got mad, out of nowhere another guy came up and they both started beating me…I didn't even do anything wrong."

I pressed a button on his bed that raised it up. When he was sitting pu straighter and comfortable I pulled him gently into my arms. He broke down and sobbed hard into my shoulder. I held him for a few minutes and rubbed his back gently.

I heard Miranda excuse herself and then Cooper got up too, walking out into the hall. Blaine and I were alone.

He sat back after a few minutes and looked up at me, "I should've listened to you when you said he wasn't a good choice." He said softly and sighed.

I frowned, "Don't worry about that, what's important right now is that you're safe here with the people who care about you." I squeezed his hand, "My dad's here too, he said he had to make sure his other boy was okay…" I chuckled softly and Blaine smiled.

"The doctor's said I'll be out of ICU tomorrow, they just wanted to make sure there weren't any lasting effects of the concussion." Blaine explained, "Then people can visit. Even though I don't really know who would come other than you, Mom and Cooper." He shrugged softly.

"You'll be surprised…I bet tomorrow all of the Warblers will be stuffed into the hospital room. I nudged him lightly and he smiled again.

"You're probably right…you've been right about things so far." He looked down, "I shouldn't have agreed to go…I just needed to get out of Dalton for a while."

"Blaine, it was a stupid mistake…we all make them." I said softly and shrugged. I knew it was a big deal, I was freaking out inside right now, but I have to be strong for Blaine.

He looked up at me and smiled, "You're such a good fried Kurt…I don't know what I'd do without you." I smiled and nodded.

"I don't know what I'd do without you too. You've helped me standup to the people who hurt me, and I'm going to help you do the same." I squeezed his hand and he grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Just like I said, all of the Warblers showed up in Blaine's new room the next day. All of them apologized for Sebastian's behavior.

"Guys, you don't need to be apologizing for him, he did it, not you." Blaine sighed softly and looked over at me. I gave him a small smiled and that seemed to lighten his mood.

"We're still really sorry Blaine, Sebastian is no longer a member of the Warblers." Wes stated, everyone around nodded.

"Good." I said softly. Wes looked at me and nodded softly.

Blaine sat up straighter, he could move more easily now that he'd had a couple hours worth of medicine in him. He looked around at our friends and smiled softly, "Thank you guys for coming, I'm also sorry you had to see me like this."

"Blaine, you look good, really-" Wes was cut off as the door opened and someone stepped in.

"Whoa-Oh hey guys! I didn't know you were all here." Sebastian stepped more into the room. Everyone glared at him.

Blaine sat frozen on the bed. I reached over and squeezed his hand before standing nd walking over to Sebastian, "You have no right to be here."

He looked around at everyone, "Why? What did I do?" A small smirk found its way to his face. I frowned and stepped toward him again. David grabbed my arm, shaking his head.

"Kurt, he's off the Warblers, it doesn't matter." David said softly.

"Of course it matters!" I tore my arm out of his grip, "He hurt my best friend, and now he'll pay." I turned and glared at Sebastian.

Sebastian crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, " I didn't touch him, I may have wanted to, but not to do that." He motioned to Blaine with a smirk on his face. He stepped to the side and started walking over to Blaine.

"Stay the hell away from him." I frowned and grabbed his arm. He shrugged it off and ignored me.

He stepped up to Blaine, "Last night was fun, we should do it again." He smirked and stepped back, walking by the glaring Warblers, and out of the room.

"Who let him in here?" I asked softly. All the Warblers shrugged. I sighed and looked down at Blaine, "Let's get you on the bed."

After we got Blaine back into bed, the Warblers said their goodbyes and left. Blaine and I were left alone again. He reached over and took my hand, "I'm scared Kurt." He looked up at me, tears filled his eyes.

"Everything's going to be okay, I promise. We won't let anyone hurt you again." I squeezed his hand and smiled gently.

He nodded softly, "They won't charge him, his dad's a lawyer, he can get him out og anything. And since it wasn't on school grounds, Dalton won't do anything."

I sighed, he was right. No one would do anything. Even if Sebastian's dad wasn't a lawyer; since Blaine is gay the police probably wouldn't do anything. I ran my thumb across the top of Blaine's hand as the door opened slowly.

Miranda stepped in, "Hello boys, do you need anything Blaine? Kurt?" I shook my head and Blaine did the same thing. She smiled gently, "Okay, well, I spoke to the nurse, you're allowed to go home in a little bit, and they just need to get the release papers signed by the doctors."

He smiled softly, "Okay, thanks Mom."

She smiled gently and nodded, "Kurt, you're more than welcome to come have dinner with us."

"Thank you for the offer, but Blaine's probably getting sick of me not leaving his side." I smiled softly and chuckled lightly.

"That's not true, I love having you here." He smiled brightly and squeezed my hand, "Please come over for dinner?"

I blushed and ducked my head, Blaine was so charming it hurt, "Fine, I'll stay for dinner, but I'm leaving after."

He grinned and squeezed my hand. Miranda left saying sh would call my dad to tell him my plans.

After dinner Blaine pulled me upstairs, and into his room, "Blaine, I thought I told you I was going to leave after dinner."

Blaine smiled and shrugged, So, we're just going to listen to music, and you're going to help me study for our French exam tomorrow."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Fine." He grinned and got his French textbook out. Wed been studying for the exam everything for a week; since we shared a dorm room at Dalton it was easier. We would sit on the floor, much like we were now; Blaine was laying on his stomach facing me while I leaned against the bed. A playlist of Katy Perry, Pink, Wicked, and Gypsy songs would play throughout our study session. Blaine gets distracted easily and always ends up dancing around the dorm room, singing to one of his favorite Katy Perry songs.

I could tell Blaine was losing his focus around thirty minutes into the session. He starts fidgeting with the pages of the book before rolling onto his back. I smiled and stopped reading. He looked focused on something, "What's on your mind?" I put the book off the side and moved closer to him.

He turned his head and looked up at me, "Nothing, just thinking." He looked back up at the ceiling.

"You look pretty concerned." I tugged at my bottom lip with my teeth.

He shrugged, "I'm just thinking about last night." He sighed, "I shouldn't have gone with him , not after what he's already done to me." He trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

"Sebastian and I used to date.' He said simply and frowned, 'Not one of my finest moments in life. But at the time, I just wanted somebody to care about me." He frowned and glanced at me, "This was about a year before you came to Dalton. Sebastian got sick of me going to Warblers practice instead of being with him, so he joined, and almost got us both kicked out, several times." He rolled his eyes, Long story somewhat short, he cheated and for some reason, I was heartbroken. The one person I thought cared about me; didn't want me anymore. Sebastian broke it off and quit the Warblers. But a few weeks before you showed up, he joined back, saying he was sorry."

He took a deep breath, "For some reason, they let him back in. He started talking to me again, trying to get me to hang out with him. So the last time he asked, I gave in and said yes, then all this happens." He frowned and ran a hand through his curly hair.

I reached over and took his hand, "I'm sorry, no one should go through any of that." He nodded and sighed, "But, now you don't have to worry because we're all going to keep him away from you."

He looked up at me, Thanks Kurt." He smiled softly.

I nodded and gave a gentle pat to his hand, "I'm always here for you."

He grinned, "Good." He chuckled and got up, "I'm going to dance around…" I chuckled and shook my head; he would be okay.


End file.
